Notturno
by yoho
Summary: „Was ist los mit euch?“, fragte Ron schließlich. Harry sah ihn verwundert an: „Wie meinst du das?“ „Ihr schlaft nicht mehr miteinander?“, antwortete Ron. Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.


Title: Notturno

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Liebe, auch wenn es nicht die eigene ist, kann in schlechten Zeiten zu einem Hoffnungsanker werden. Und so macht Ron sich ernsthafte Sorgen, als mit Harry und Hermine irgendetwas nicht zu stimmen scheint.

Authors Note: ‚Notturno' heißt übersetzt ‚nächtlich'. Und eine Nacht und zwei alte Freunde, das ist die richtige Mischung für ein gutes Gespräch.

Ein dickes Danke an miffi für ihre Korrekturen und die umfangreichen Anmerkungen.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist meiner. Die Figuren habe ich bei Frau Rowling ausgeliehen. Und ich will hierfür kein Geld haben.

**Notturno**

„Schläft sie?", fragte Ron.

Harry nickte. Er saß mit dem Rücken an das Gipfelkreuz gelehnt. Hermine lag mit dem Kopf in seinem Schoß. Ron lehnte an Harrys Schulter.

Sie hatten ihre Umhänge fest über sich gezogen. Die Nacht war schneidend kalt, obwohl es kein besonders hoher Berg war.

Aber die Sicht war nach allen Seiten offen und im Fall eines Falles war das hier die beste Verteidigungsposition. Sie durften sich natürlich nicht einkesseln lassen. Aber die Gefahr hätte auch weiter unten am Berghang bestanden, nur dass ihre potentiellen Angreifer dort jede Menge Deckung gefunden hätten.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Es war mehr so ein Gefühl. Er hatte niemanden gesehen oder gehört. Doch er hatte sich heute sehr oft umgesehen.

Deshalb hatte er auch darauf bestanden, von einem kleinen Pass aus bis zu diesem Gipfel aufzusteigen. Der Pfad war steil und anstrengend und Hermines Höhenangst war nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen. Harry hatte sie an der Bergseite gehen lassen und war neben ihr geblieben, um ihr Sicherheit zu geben.

Er streichelte abwesend Hermines Haar und lauschte ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Ron betrachtete seine beiden Freunde lange aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Was ist los mit euch?", fragte er schließlich.

Harry sah ihn verwundert an: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ihr schlaft nicht mehr miteinander?" Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Harry lachte heiser: „Es ist Krieg. Ron. Da hat man andere Sachen im Kopf."

„Das war früher aber anders", beharrte Ron. „Da war auch Krieg, aber ihr habt trotzdem…"

Harry lächelte jetzt. Ron konnte das nicht sehen, aber er konnte es hören: „Woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Na ja, ihr habt euch zwar bemüht leise zu sein..."

„Oh", meinte Harry. „Warum hast du nie was gesagt?"

„Du kannst doch nicht deiner besten Freundin sagen, sie soll leiser sein, wenn sie mit ihrem Freund schläft."

Harry schnaubte: „Nein, wahrscheinlich kann man das nicht."

„Hast du übrigens gedacht, ich merk' das nicht, wenn ihr nachts abhaut?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry. „Aber was sollten wir machen. Wir brauchten es beide. Ich glaube ohne Hermine hätte ich nach dem Überfall auf Hogwarts den Verstand verloren. Wir haben auch viel geredet in diesen Nächten."

Ron erinnerte sich mit Grauen an die toten Kinder. Sie hatten sie am Ende nicht mehr gezählt. Irgendjemand wusste sicherlich, wie viele es gewesen waren. Aber es interessierte keinen von den Dreien. Jede Leiche, die sie im Schloss gefunden hatten, war eine zu viel gewesen. Jeder tote Körper eine Manifestation ihres Versagens. Sie waren zu spät gekommen.

„Wie hat Hermine das weggesteckt?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry. „Sie hat sich sehr verändert - seitdem. Manchmal glaube ich, dass da eine andere Frau neben mir liegt. Ich muss sie erst wieder kennen lernen."

Sie schwiegen und lauschten beide den Geräuschen der Nacht. Der Wind säuselte um das Gipfelkreuz und ließ das spärliche Gras rascheln. Aus der Ferne kam Gitarrenmusik, wahrscheinlich von einer Almhütte. Erstaunlich, wie weit der Schall getragen wurde.

Harry summte die Melodie mit. Es klang so friedlich.

Hermine bewegte sich. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich. Die Augen rollten unter den Lidern. Sie seufzte und murmelte unverständliche Worte.

Harry schlug den Umhang zur Seite, den Hermine über sich gezogen hatte. Er fand den Bund ihres Pullovers und streichelte dann ganz langsam ihren Bauch und ihre Brust. An ihrem Atem spürte er, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte und der Albtraum verflog.

Er sah zu Ron auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ron sah schnell weg, als habe er etwas Verbotenes getan.

„Warum bist du so schüchtern, wenn es um Haut und Berührungen geht?", fragte Harry.

„Weiß nicht, ist halt so." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wegen meiner Mutter. Die hat mich ziemlich viel angefasst, als ich's nicht mehr wollte. Keine Ahnung. – Haben dich die Dursleys eigentlich… berührt?"

„Nur um mich zu verprügeln", sagte Harry.

„Und du hattest keine Probleme? Ich meine mit Hermine, wenn sie dich angefasst hat."

„Sie schlägt mich ja schließlich nicht. Ich hab' gelernt ihr zu vertrauen. Am Anfang war es schwierig. Aber jetzt ist es schön."

Hermine hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht. Harry betrachtete ihr Gesicht, das in der Dunkelheit nur schemenhaft erkennbar war. Auf ihrer Wange krabbelte ein schwarzer Punkt und Harry wischte das Insekt weg.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Luna?"

Ron seufzte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob da überhaupt was ist."

„Magst du sie?"

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht wie."

„Du vermisst sie?"

„Ja", antwortete Ron leise.

Er drehte den Kopf weg, damit Harry sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Ron?"

„Ach lass. Ich bin eben ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Ron? Versprichst du mir was?"

„Kommt drauf an."

„Nein, du musst es versprechen", beharrte Harry.

„O.K. versprochen." Ron lachte heiser. „Was habe ich dir gerade versprochen?"

„Dass du mit Luna redest, wenn wir wieder auf Hogwarts sind."

„Scheiße. - Hilfst du mir dabei?"

„Klar, ich sperr' euch zusammen auf dem Astronomieturm ein und du bekommst nicht eher was zu essen, bis du mit ihr geredet hast."

Ron lachte leise: „Sadist! - Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet: Warum schlaft ihr nicht mehr miteinander?"

„Uns ist beiden nicht danach."

„Wird das wieder?"

„Ganz bestimmt", sagte Harry. „Alles wird wieder gut, wenn wir nur daran glauben. – Glaubst du auch daran?"

Ron dachte nach.

„Wenn ich euch zusammen sehe, ist es leichter das zu glauben. Deswegen hab' ich mir ja Gedanken gemacht."

„Hör' auf dir so viel Gedanken zu machen. Alles ist fein!"

Das war eine Lüge, aber er konnte und wollte Ron nicht alles erzählen. Das wäre auch Hermine gegenüber nicht fair gewesen.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du schlafen. Ich bin nicht müde."

Ron zog sich den Umhang fester um den Körper, rutschte an Harrys Schulter nach unten und legte den Kopf auf die Arme.

Harry ließ seinen Blick ins Tal schweifen. Irgendwo da unten warteten _sie_ jetzt auf den Sonnenaufgang, um die Jagd fortsetzen zu können.

Die Gitarrenmusik war immer noch zu hören. Da gab es noch jemanden, der nicht schlafen konnte. Er atmete tief ein und aus und wischte sich vorsichtig, um Hermine nicht durch seine Bewegung zu wecken, einige Tränen von den Wangen.

Er hatte lange nicht mehr so was Schönes gehört.


End file.
